John's Confession
by holmes-potter-winchester
Summary: John is fed up. He is going to admit his feelings to Sherlock if it kills him. Reinbach falls never happened, Moriarty was killed by Mycroft in his spare time.


div class="preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none;"  
h2 class="title heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 2.143em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.429em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; clear: right; text-align: center;"John's Confession/h2  
h3 class="byline heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; text-align: center; background: transparent;"a style="color: #666666; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 19.4443px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /users/holmes_potter_winchester/pseuds/holmes_potter_winchester" rel="author"holmes_potter_winchester/a/h3  
div class="summary module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; min-height: 5em;"  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"John is fed up. He is going to admit his feelings to Sherlock if it kills him. Reinbach falls never happened, Moriarty was killed by Mycroft in his spare time./p  
/blockquote  
/div  
div class="notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I don't own Sherlock (if i did Johnlock would have already have happened) the TV show is owned by BBC and is based off the works of Author Conan Doyle. This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written so please don't judge. If you don't like don't read./p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div  
div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
div id="chapter-1" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Chapter Managemen "Sherlock Holmes I love you."/h3  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.62px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Chapter 1/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"7:30 a. /John's P.O.V./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"John had been debating his feelings since they first met in the morgue. At this point he could no longer keep his feelings to himself, John no longer cared. He was going to tell Sherlock how he felt, even if that meant he would be kicked out of Baker Street./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Moving down the stairs to the sitting room from his bedroom with his decision in mind. Sherlock was already awake (John was unsure if he even went to bed last night). Sherlock was at the kitchen table peering into his microscope looking at a slide completely unaware that John had walked downstairs. "Good morning Sherlock." John as he is moving across the sitting room to the entrance of the kitchen. Sherlock looks up at John who is now standing in the door-frame of the kitchen. "Hello John" he mumbles then looks back into his microscope. *And this is the man I've chosen to fall in love with* John thinks as he moves into the kitchen to make some tea./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"As John is preparing the tea he builds his confident and decides to talk to Sherlock as soon as the tea is done. Putting the kettle on the stove with enough hot water for just two cups of tea. As he is waiting on the water to boil he starts to look at Sherlock's face. His high cheek bones that John has often found himself looking at, those cupid bow lips that John would kiss all day if he were allowed. Sadly because Sherlock is looking into his microscope John can't see the blue eyes he wouldn't mind staring at forever./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The tea kettle whistles bringing John out of his trance and he turns back to the stove to take the kettle off. Quickly grabbing two mugs that he forgot to grab while the water was boiling John pours water into both mugs. As he is rummaging through the cupboards he starts wondering where Sherlock put the tea bags this time. Finally finding the tea bags John grabs two bags putting one in each cup. Then he grabs the sugar and milk (he bought the milk yesterday and is quite surprised that it is still here today) and places both on the table so that they can both use them once he is seated. As the tea bags are done he pulls them out of the cups and places them in the rubbish bin. Grabbing both mugs he sits down across from Sherlock setting one mug down in one of the few clear spots on the table that is not taken up by experiments news papers or slides with strange looking smudges that he can only hope that they don't contain poison./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sherlock I'm not going to make you eat this morning, but at least drink your tea, I made it for you." Sherlock looks up from his microscope to look at John and he replies "And I am eternally grateful for you Doctor Watson for keeping me alive all these years by feeding me a constant diet of tea and toast and jam." his voice dripping with sarcasm. Despite the comment Sherlock grabs his tea adding sugar and take a few sips because John is watching and he doesn't want to worry his blogger and then returns to his microscope taking sips every few minuets. As Sherlock does this John picks up one of the many newspapers in search for a case that might interest Sherlock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sherlock, how about this one, it says here that-" "Boring I've already looked at all of the newspapers on the table, so don't bother." Sherlock interrupts without looking up. Not wanting to aggravate Sherlock before he can even discuss the real important topic. John finishes up his tea while looking through his email on his computer to see i he has missed anything important while he was asleep (he didn't)./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Once he finished his tea he realizes that it is now or never to speak to Sherlock. "Um… Sherlock I want to talk to you about something serious, and I need all of your attention." John says lightly to the man sitting across from him. Sherlock noticing John's tone looks up and looks directly in John's eyes. John surprised at his obedience pauses, takes a deep breath and starts " Sherlock you are not allowed to interrupt me or overreact while I am speaking, so just listen. You are my best friend and have been for three years and we do everything together and I know everything about your personality. Your body parts in the fridge and your violin at 3a.m. and your rapid fast very rude deductions just to make me laugh while we get lunch at Angelo's. And I love you for it all, and people say that you have no heart and won't ever love me back, but you show me your heart all the time. We will be chasing a criminal across London, but if I fall behind you slow down enough that we can run together and if I get hurt afterwards you will sit with me while I get cleaned up or fixed, and your violin that calms me down after a nightmare. And now if it is not obvious at this point, Sherlock Holmes I love you and I want to be your boyfriend or lover or what ever title you want, I'll be that for you." After he says all he wants to John breathes out and Sherlock sits absolutely still, processing what John just admitted to him./p  
/div  
/div  
div id="chapter-2" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Chapter Management/h3  
/div  
/div 


End file.
